Love found in loss
by Lydia smith 15
Summary: When grieving the loss of Allison, Stiles and Lydia are drawn together


There's a man; no not a man a giant peaking his massive head through my window. Protected by the shadows of night and only the light from the stars and moon reviled his size. I creeped my small hand to find my bedside lamp switch, but found nothing but air. I moved my gaze to find the switched and my whole room was suddenly as bright as day. When I turned to look at him again, he was no longer there and there was no evidence of him ever being there, only the slight movement of my curtains. I switch off my lamp and went back to sleep to forget the whole thing.

It was early hours of the morning when I woke again; the beaming sun was starting to rise. I crawled out of bed and wandered to my window to draw back the curtains still not sure last night really happened; sure enough everything was normal. I perched myself on the seat under the window and stared at the dawn sky and the twinkling stars that were slowly disappearing.

"Lydia, you are going to be late," mum cried, have I really been here that long? "For um... Er, well you know."

Sometimes I think that she worries too much but then I remember she doesn't know about the things that I have seen like Scott's and Stiles parents do.

"It's ok to say funeral mum."

"I know, but she was you best friend." She reminded softly.

"Lydia, I know you must be in shock, but I need to know what you remember." Officer Parrish asked cautiously. "I don't know, it happened so fast." I answered, almost in tears again, "I remember Allison turning around, there was a person behind her, holding what must have been a knife; when he pushed his hand toward her she fell to the ground. The person ran away and she died in Scott's arms." "And who was Scott to her?" Parrish continued. "Her ex-boyfriend and friend. Sorry I'm not much help, I was far away and didn't see much." "Ok, that's fine, I'll ask the sherif if he can drive you home. I think he's taking Stiles home." "Thank-you but I think I need to be with a friend so I'll go to his house." "I'll let them know." He gave my a conserned smile and left.*

I was stood over Allison's open casket, with Scott and Stiles, looking down on her motionless body, oblivious of everything except the four of us, my only friends.

"Lydia, are you ok?" Stiles called, his arms wrapped around my body. I slowly realised that I was lying on the cold hard ground. Did I faint?

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just I haven't really been sleeping well since that night." I told him as he helped me to my feet, "I've been having this dream, well I think it's a dream, where I see a giant poking his head through my window but as soon as I turn on my light everything is normal, but my window is suddenly open." I can hear my voice shaking in fear of both the dream and the thought of the surrounding ears thinking that I'm crazy again.

"Could it be a banshee thing?" Stiles asked in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea. I never know is anything I do or say has anything to do with the fact I'm banshee." I told him in a hushed scream. "I think I should go home" I continued, slightly less stressed.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Scott asked.

"No I'm ok, I need to clear my head."

I through open my bedroom door screaming at nobody but myself. It was my fault Allison died. If I had only told that she would die if she came looking for me instead of just telling her dad and telling her not to find me. How could I be so stupid. I ran to my desk, picked up my favourite picture of the four of us and shot it at the wall. I broke every little thing that reminded me of my best friend,the person I would have risked everything for. Without thinking i punched my hand at a mirror and my fist was covered in scarlet blood. I curled up in the corner of my room crying. Stiles came running into my room and embraced me softly. He helped me tidy the mess I created. He stayed until the morning light and we talked about anything but her. He already understood. We saw the sun rise and he needed to go home but he would be back. As he was about to walk out the door I whispered "I love you, Stiles." He paused

"I love you too."


End file.
